The Dream
by babybrat04
Summary: Ginny keeps having the same dream. Is it really a dream, it seems too real. She doesn't know what it means or where it came from. Draco knows and confronts her, what will happen then? COMPLETELY revamped.. please re read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

_Here's the song! _

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!_

………

"I'm glad you're my best friend" six year old Draco Malfoy said happily.

"I'm glad you're my best friend too Drakie!" five year old Ginny Weasley giggled.

"Let's go to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'" Draco said a little too enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" Ginny said and the two ran off hand in hand, not knowing, but being closely watched by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Still gripping Ginny's hand Draco reached for the door handle to the shop the two felt a sudden lurch, a feeling of being pulled forward. Everything began spinning. As soon as the two had their feet firmly planted on the ground Ginny spoke. "A Portkey!" she said louder than intended, "My brother Charlie told me about those, that was so cool!"

"Ginny shut up!" Draco said, "They will hear you!"

"Who?" Ginny inquired.

"Would you just shut the hell up and listen?" Draco said he didn't intended to be mean about it but he couldn't help it, living a life along side Death Eaters has caused him to have a very _full _vocabulary.

Ginny's bottom lip began to tremble; she didn't know why her best friend was using such hateful and foul words with her.

"Ginny, don't cry, I know exactly where we are, they were hoping that you would be the on to open the door, we are on my fathers land, we have to be quiet I know he is here along with other Death Eaters" Draco said, for six he was wiser beyond his years and his father had no idea how much Draco knew about the Dark Lord and Death Eaters and his plan for Ginny.

"Draco…" Ginny said

"I thought I said…"

"For a five year old you really are not that bright." A familiar voiced drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy" Ginny said tears streaming down her face because of what Draco had said to her "what's going on? Can you take me home now?"

"Ginny don't!" Draco said standing between Ginny and his father cursing her parents for teaching her to respect and trust people.

"Move Draco" Lucius growled "Now!"

"No!" Draco said, "you are not taking my best friend from me!"

Then from behind Lucius, Goyle or Gregory's dad, as Draco knew him, suddenly appeared.

"Get my ungrateful son" Lucius drawled.

Goyle brushed past Lucius and headed for Draco, and when he was within reach, Draco punched him in the stomach, although he knew full well that he wouldn't do much damage because he was so small compared to the full grown man, he continued to hit the large man, but to no avail. Goyle grabbed him and held him back.

"Now" Lucius said, holding out his hand "be a good girl and come with me"

"No Ginny don't go with him, he is going to hurt…" the sounds from his lips were suddenly cut off by the hand of Goyle, which Draco bit.

"Come on Ginny" Lucius said calmly while holding out his hand.

"No!" Ginny said turning away intending to run but she just ran into the body of Mr. Malfoy who had apparated in front of her knowing full well that she would try and run.

"Now, now Miss Weasley do you really think you can run from me?" Lucius said with an evil laugh. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to where Goyle, who was having a very hard time hanging onto the squirming Draco.

"Draco help me," she mouthed.

"I will," he mouthed back. "I promise"

He had no idea how he was going to stick to his word, but he was going to save her from his father's wrath.

………

Lucius had pushed Ginny to the ground and she had scraped her knees when she hit the ground. Tears began to spill from the young girls eyes.

"Stop your bloody bubbling!" Lucius yelled. That didn't help any; it just made her cry harder and louder. He looked at the young child, being turned on with every wail. Lucius kneeled down beside Ginny, knowing exactly what he was going to do next, he slowly reached down and removed the young girls clothes. Ginny squirmed trying to get him to stop but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried her body was frozen, she couldn't move. She cried for help but no one could hear her. All of a sudden she felt Lucius touch her 'naughty place' as she so frequently called it thanks to her brothers. Again she tried to yell and scream and kick like her mother had told her but nothing could push the man away from her.

Ginny's eyes began to unfocus; she felt her body lurch forward. A portkey? No it wasn't the same, it was much different.

"Damnit!" she heard Lucius yell faintly

"Oh my god!" Ginny said sitting straight up in her four-poster in Hogwarts.

………

"Holy shit!" Draco said sitting upright in bed breathing heavily. He looked around the green and gold room. He was the only occupant of the large room. Being Head Boy had its quirks.

"Ginny" he said getting up quietly and putting on his pants over his boxers. "She's figured it out," he said thinking aloud "what am I going to do?" He knew her dream, he had been having the same one, and he just needed to find a way…

Draco hoped that he wouldn't miss Ginny in the Great Hall, he was going to confront her no matter who she was sitting with, he wasn't one to pray, but he was going to pray to the Gods and hope she would talk to him.

………

Sixteen-year-old Ginny got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake anyone else. It was the first day back, she was excited but in a way she wasn't because of this horrid dream she had been having. She got up and marked a calendar she had. She had been marking it every time she had the dream, five nights and counting. Ginny then went to the windowsill to think about the upcoming year.

This year would be her last year at school, she had no idea how she managed it, she was 16 and she was the top of her year in everything, so many teachers thought it safe to push her ahead a year. They even said that she was very bored in all her classes, finishing everything before everyone else. Dumbledore had agreed with each teacher and by her being in 7th year, they decided to put her in the 7th year dorm.

Ginny's thoughts then strayed to her dream. What had it meant? Was it really true? She had to find out, if it were the last thing she would do. It would be a very difficult task, but that is what she intended.

Finally giving up on thinking, it was giving her a headache; she decided to go back to bed, hoping she wouldn't have the dream again.

………

The next morning Ginny woke to a tap at the window.

"Ugh" Ginny moaned as she crawled out of bed.

"What?" she heard Hermione ask from the other side of the room.

"Owl" Ginny said quietly "I'm going to let it in and I don't care who it goes to because if I don't it will be there all day, it is a school owl too, they're worse than personally owned owls."

"I agree!" Hermione said

Ginny slowly walked over to the window not caring if anyone else was woken from the nuisance owl. Carefully opening the window the owl flew across the room to one of the sleeping girls. Ginny didn't notice whom it went to.

"I'm going to go down to breakfast it is 8" Hermione said "are you coming?"

"Yeah I guess I will, I know I definitely won't be getting anymore sleep today" Ginny said. "I had that dream again tonight"

"Really, I wonder why you keep having the same dream. Did it end the same as always?" Hermione asked, Ginny had told her about the dream, but not exactly everything that had happened.

"Yeah it did, but I'd rather not talk about it" Ginny said, "let's go to breakfast"

………

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked in a fit of laughter "if you are trying to get that girls attention you are going about it all the wrong ways"

"And you are much better at it than me?" Ron asked angrily after a very pretty Ravenclaw walked away with her head down, obviously trying to suppress laughter.

"Yes as a matter of fact I think I am better at getting girls' attention than you are" Harry said between bits of laughter.

Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall and noticed the two boys doing whatever it is they were trying to do.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Ginny asked

"Oh hey Gin, Hermy" Harry said. Harry called her Hermy just to piss her off and it usually worked.

"Hey" Ginny said

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Hermione said, "You know I hate that!"

"Oh take a bloody joke," Ron said

"Ugh" Hermione said giving Ron her death look "I'm going to go get the timetables"

"So Ginny, excited to have skipped a year?" Harry asked trying to make small talk.

"Yeah in a way" Ginny said, "I'm nervous. But it's not like I don't know anyone; you guys are all in 7th year. I'm just nervous about the Slytherin's."

"No need they are just a big bunch of bloody gits" Ron said angrily.

"Yeah but still" Ginny said as her thoughts drifted to her dream. She had wanted to say that she was nervous about seeing Draco in classes but she didn't want to have to explain to Ron and Harry they both took on the older brother role since Fred and George left two years ago.

Hermione had returned not too long after that with Gryffindor timetables, and no sooner had she handed them out breakfast was served.

"So Gin, is there something about this dream that you aren't telling me?" Hermione asked quietly so no one would hear her.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Ginny said, she had always been the type to keep to herself and she wasn't going to change anytime soon.

………

Draco entered the Great Hall to a large amount of people enjoying their breakfast. He wasn't there to eat he was there to talk. He started to walk to the Gryffindor table, and then thought twice, he didn't want to be glared at by a bunch of mudbloods.

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked, "it looked like Malfoy was walking toward the Gryffindor table" she then thought twice about her question, he wanted to talk to her; she knew it. "I've had enough, I think I'm going to go get ready for class, I'll see you all later"

Ginny got up and quickly made her way out of the Great Hall. Shortly after Draco rushing out telling Crabbe and Goyle that he had some things to do before class.

"Ginny!" Draco said as soon as they were far enough that no one could hear him.

Ginny pretended not to hear him, hoping he would just go back to the Great Hall or just leave her alone.

"Gin, I know you can hear me, please stop," Draco said getting closer to her. "I know about your dream"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" she asked turning around quickly.

"You know your dream, you're 5, I'm 6, my father tries to rape you?" Draco asked.

"How? What?" Ginny said

"Will you come somewhere and talk with me?" Draco asked

"What? No!" Ginny said, "Stay away from me. I don't know how you know about that, but that's personal, leave me alone!"

"Ginny, I can explain" Draco said

"No Malfoy, you can't explain, you will never be able to explain, and you really are you fathers child!" Ginny said running up to Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny!" Ron said climbing the stairs toward the Common Room. He had heard her yelling at someone at the top of her lungs, he could only guess one person… "Malfoy! What did you do to my sister? And why are you following her?"

"Nothing! The crazy witch started screaming, I think you should take her to the hospital wing, some of the tendencies of that mudblood must have rubbed off on her" Malfoy said.

"Bull fucking shite Malfoy, what did you say to her" Ron said, "She doesn't just get mad and bloody well scream for fun!"

"I didn't do anything!" Malfoy said raising his voice trying to be louder than Ron.

"Boys!" McGonagall said coming out of the nearest classroom "what do you think you are doing, causing such a ruckus? Detention for the both of you, tonight 7 o'clock, my office"

"Good one Malfoy" Ron said under his breath.

"That will be enough Mister Weasley." McGonagall said.

………

"What did I do?" Ginny said thinking aloud making her way to her four-poster "did I do the right thing?"

"_Yes, you know you did" _the little voice inside her head said

"Yeah, not talking to Malfoy was the best thing to do" Ginny said thinking aloud.

………

"What the bloody hell did he do to my sister?" Ron asked Harry

"I don't know mate," Harry said giving the Fat Lady the password _Fairy Lights _

"Well I am going to go find out" Ron said walking into the Common Room "Ginny!" he yelled he couldn't go up the stairs to the girls dorm, he remembered what happened the last time he tried that.

………

"Wonder what the hell he's yelling about" Ginny thought.

Ginny slowly made her way down the stairs, like she was a little kid in trouble for getting her new dress robes dirty.

"Ginny, what was going on with you and Malfoy" Ron asked

"Nothing mother!" she said sarcastically "you don't have to worry about it, I've taken care of it."

"Gin, you are my little sister, I am always going to worry about you, even when you're 30" Ron said

"Yeah me too!" Harry said finally speaking.

"Ugh!" Ginny said "I'm so sick and tired of people trying to run my life, I'm a big girl I know how to handle myself and my problems, now if you don't mind I have to go get ready for classes" she said leaving the two boys standing there by themselves.

………

"How could I be so stupid?" Draco said pacing the owlery. He would go up there to think, he always had a note in his pocket in case someone would appear to send a letter. Normally no Slytherins went in there, unless they had to find their own owl, but other than that he thought himself safe.

"Pig!" someone yelled coming in "get your bloody feathered butt down here!"

"Ginny?" Draco asked

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Thinking" Draco said

"Why would you think in here?" Ginny asked letting her guard down, she couldn't help it, those eyes, and that smile, and "ah" she sighed, she could feel her legs begin to buckle underneath her.

"What did you say?" Draco asked

"Nothing!" Ginny said pulling herself out of her dreamland "I… uh… want to send this letter to my mother and father, now if you don't mind, I have to go"

"Ginny wait" Draco said pulling her close to him faces only inches apart.

………

"Do you know where my sister ran off to?" Ron asked Harry

"No idea mate" Harry said "want me to check the map?"

"Yeah, thanks"

Harry ran up the stairs to his room and pulled the Marauders Map out from the bottom of his trunk. He tapped the map with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and it looked like a spiders web growing from where his wand touched the map.

He checked where the girl's dorms were, and then he scanned the rest of the map and each level.

"Owlery" he said "Malfoy's up there too and it looks like they're standing very close"

"Shite" Ron said and ran out of the Common Room

………

The two standing there so close she could feel every breath. She could smell the really expensive cologne lingering around him. She felt herself wobble a bit, but his strong arms held her up.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Draco asked, somewhat amused at the way she was acting.

"Get away from me" Ginny said coming to her senses and pushing Draco away. "I don't want to talk to you"

"Sure seemed like you wanted more than that" Draco smirked

"I want to do fuck all with you Malfoy!" Ginny said getting mad "you are such an arse, I honestly hope my dream really was just a dream, because I don't know what I'd do if you and I were best friends when we were little"

"Ginny I can tell you what happened and why you are having that dream" Draco said again smirking.

"I don't need you, you can bloody well go to hell!" Ginny said she quickly gave her letter to an owl and stormed off. She seemed to be doing that quite too often.

_What have I done? _Ginny thought _he knows, he bloody well knows and now he is going to go back to his damned dorm room and tell all his little friends about it! I really can't keep this up; I'm avoiding him because I'm too afraid of what he is going to say. I'll talk to Sirius and see what he says. _

………

Ginny had been confiding in Sirius a lot lately. He knew what she was going through, he was the odd one out, and he was trapped in his own little world

"Hey Gin" Ron said as she walked right past him, "are you okay?"

Ginny was to caught up in her thoughts she didn't see him, nor did she hear him talking to her.

"Ginny" Ron said a little louder

"Huh, what?" Ginny said

"Are you okay?" Ron asked

"Yeah fine" she said

"Well you don't look too fine" Ron said

"But I am" Ginny said.

"Come on, Gin let's go to Transfiguration." Ron said

"Yay!" Ginny said sarcastically "double Transfiguration with Slytherin"

The two walked silently most of the way to class.

"Gin?" Ron asked

"Yeah?"

"What's been going on?" Ron asked "I mean, you used to talk to me about everything, now this year you seem really distant, and you are starting to worry me"

"Was I ever friends with Malfoy when I was little?" Ginny asked.

………

"What the bloody hell are you starting at?" Draco yelled at Hermione across the Transfiguration classroom. "Have I got some bogie coming out my nose you damn moodblood?"

"You are going to pay for that one Malfoy!" Hermione said raising her wand

"Hermione, he really isn't worth it, don't you think?" Ginny said walking into the classroom closely followed by Ron "he after all thinks he is better than everyone because his father is a bloody…"

"That will be enough Miss Weasley" McGonagall said

Everyone in the class quickly took their seats and took out their books.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, "You didn't answer my question"

"Ginny" Ron said, "McGonagall is trying to teach us."

A/N

So, I redid this chapter slightly, I'm going to go through the other chapters too and fix things up, I'm basically going to go the same general direction with the story but I am going to take the writing up a notch and I hope you all like it.

GothicKitty – all I can say is, it will all come together, there is a reason behind it, I actually just thought of a better way to put it, anyway, I'm glad you like.

Power of the stars – I'm really glad you like it!

Kinkychica – what are you confused about? You confuse me! Lmao… jk… k well um if you have any specific questions let me know okay? I'll try to answer them the best I can without giving away where the story is going to go. O and I hope my e-mail helped some.

Bigreader – yeah hopefully I can portray the whole "I'm traumatized, I need help" thing… I'll try my best and I hope you like.

Helldarkangel1 – thanks for the input on the title, I personally don't think it fits… but I know what is going to happen… dum dum dum… : D I'm going to see how it goes and then maybe I might change it… but with lots of warning… oh and you were the first to review…

Again thank you all for reviewing I don't know what my sad little life would be like without you… no I'm just kidding… but thanks! I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny had tried to get Ron's' attention all class, but no such luck, she had come to the conclusion that the answer was yes. She had regular potions after Transfiguration, but she still didn't wish to go, she wanted to go to her room and just let herself cry for the rest of the day.

After class Ginny quickly got up out of her seat and walked away, she didn't want to be bothered by anyone, she just wanted to get away, she had decided she would go to class, and if Snape didn't let her leave to go to the washroom at least once, she would hex him seven ways to next week, or at least she dreamed of doing it.

"Ginny" someone said running up behind her.

"What" Ginny said, "oh it's you" she said figuring out who the person was.

"Ginny can I please talk to you?" Draco said.

"What?" Ginny said, her vision went very blurry, and then suddenly everything went black, she stumbled a bit and then everything came back.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, fine" Ginny said, "what were you saying?"

"Are you going to listen to what I have to say?" Draco asked

"Yes" Ginny said

"Okay" Draco said "I know you've been having this dream over and over, well it isn't exactly a dream, it is…"

"_Ginny! Ginny can you hear me? Wake up!" _a distant voice said

"What?" Ginny said looking around, seeing that she was laying on the ground confused her a lot "what happened?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Shh" Hermione said "just lay there, Ron went to get Professor Dumbledore"

"But I want to know what happened" Ginny said

"Okay, but you have to stay there" Hermione said, Ginny agreed "you were talking to Malfoy, and then you went really weird and passed out, then suddenly started yelling 'what's it?' multiple times"

"I didn't pass out!" Ginny yelled, "He stunned me! He did it!" she said pointing at Draco who had backed off.

"No he didn't" Hermione said, "I seen it happen, he helped you more than anything, you were falling toward the suit of armour, the one over there, he saved your life if anything"

The suit of armour had a sword in its hand and the sword was sticking out, probably thanks to Peeves.

"Oh" Ginny said

"Here she is Professor" Ron said running up to them closely followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked

Hermione, Ron, and Draco explained what they had saw to the two older people, they also pointed out the suit of armour, also they told them that it might have been Peeves who had pointed the blade out.

"Okay" Dumbledore said after a quarter of an hour of explanations "we better get you up to the hospital wing"

"No" Ginny said "I'm fine, but I would like to talk to you and Malfoy in private"

"You really should be checked over by Madam Pomfrey" McGonagall said.

"No!" Ginny bellowed, "I do not wish to see her, I want answers, and I want them now!"

"Miss. Weasley there is no need to be rude, I do not care if you are ill or not, you have no right…"

"Minerva, it is okay, I will handle this, you make sure these students get to their next class" Dumbledore said calmly

"But I…" she began to protest

"I can handle this" Dumbledore said

"Okay children, off to potions" McGonagall said ushering the students off; she frequently called them children, mostly when they have done something she doesn't approve of.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to come with us?" Dumbledore said as Draco began walking with the others to potions.

"Yes sir" Draco said.

Draco and Ginny slowly walked behind Dumbledore on the way to his office, not speaking to each other, not knowing what the outcome would be. Dumbledore would look over his shoulder every so often to make sure the two were still there, but most of all to make sure Ginny was okay, he worried about her, he did not know what the future would bring for the young girl.

"Sherbet Lemon" Dumbledore said reaching the gargoyle which sprang to life allowing the three to walk past it to the moving staircase "I just love those things" Dumbledore said referring to the candy in which he created his password.

The two students still had not said anything to each other they had walked in silence the entire way. The two followed the wise man into his office, and sat in the chairs opposite his.

"Ginny, care to start" Dumbledore said once he was comfortable in his chair.

"Yes sir" Ginny said "well, Malfoy…"

"Draco" Dumbledore said, "we are mature enough, we can use first names"

"As I was saying, Mal… Draco ran up behind me and asked me to talk, he has been pestering me for a while now about this dream I have been having…"

Ginny continued for a little less than a half an hour explaining her dream and what she had seen when she passed out.

"… And he has said to me 'it isn't exactly a dream, it is…' then I heard Hermione talking and woke up" Ginny said "do either of you know what it means?"

"Ginny, I've been trying to explain" Draco said

"Mr. Malfoy, care to let me?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir" Draco said

"Well Ginny, you and Draco were good friends when you were children, you Ginny, were obliviated by someone and now your memories are coming back to you, Mr. Malfoy, you are not allowed to tell her anymore, nothing, do you understand me?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir" Draco said

"And Ginny, you are not to be harassing Mr. Malfoy about it, you will understand in good time." Dumbledore said.

………

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Ron said adding ingredients to the potion he and Harry were working on.

"I don't know mate" Harry said, "We can ask her when she gets back"

"If she gets back this class" Ron said

"She should be back soon," Hermione said from the other end of the table.

"You know" Ron said, "you really should not eavesdrop on people, it is really rude!"

"Harrumph" Hermione said turning her back to the boys

"Ron" Harry said "I do not need to refereeing another row between the two of you"

"Yeah well she should learn to stay out of peoples business," Ron said

"It is her business too you know, Ginny is her friend too" Harry said "and besides you were pretty much yelling, so it is no wonder she heard you"

"Yeah well…" Ron said

………

"Draco, please?" Ginny whined

"No Ginny, I can't tell you anything, even if I could, this way is better" Draco said firmly.

"But…"

"No buts Gin" Draco said, "You heard Dumbledore"

"Can you answer me this?" Ginny asked, "is someone planning something against me?"

Silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked

"I may not answer, it all depends on what the question is," Ginny said

"Well, when we were younger we were really good friends, not kidding, but what I'm getting at is, I would like to be friends like that again" Draco said, "what do you think about that?"

"It's not that easy" Ginny said, "it's going to take a lot of work, what about those things you said to me and my family all these years? What about all the harassment?"

"I'm sorry, I know It's going to take a lot of work, I didn't expect you to say that you would let me back in with open arms, I just want to take it slow and let you trust me again." Draco said

"That sounds good, just don't give me reason to not trust you. So, do you have anything to tell me?" Ginny said trying to catch him off guard, trying to get answers.

"No!" Draco said

Ginny sighed loudly, trying to make Draco feel bad, but it obviously wasn't working. She tried to pester him the whole way to Potions, but all she got was a stern 'No!'

The two walked casually into the potions classroom like they were best friends, Draco had tripped over his feet so he and Ginny were laughing like they were friends.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked in revulsion "you were laughing with that… that…"

"Give it up Ron, it meant nothing, we have come to an agreement" Ginny said. She really didn't wish to become friends with Draco again, she just said it, so that she could have him off her back, maybe even use him, get him in a situation where he has to talk.

………

"What the bloody hell?" Ron said short of a yell as Ginny sat down beside Hermione and began helping her with the potion she was brewing.

"What?" Ginny asked

"What do you think you are doing talking to Malfoy, let alone laughing with him?" Ron bellowed

"Ron, I'll tell you what…" Ginny said as she told him her plan

"That's brilliant!" Ron said, "You really are the smart one of the family!"

………

"What were you doing with that muggle lover?" Gregory Goyle asked his best friend

"Nothing, Dumbledore wanted to see us, and when we got back she did something stupid, so I couldn't help but laugh" Draco said, knowing all well that it was him they were laughing at.

"Oh" Goyle said

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, could you come here please" Snape asked from his desk.

"Yes Professor?" the two said in unison

"I would like to know why you two are late, coming in together is very odd and I would like an explanation" Snape said

"Well…" Ginny started

"Professor, see the thing is, Professor Dumbledore wanted to see the two of us, and we walked back together seeing as we are in the same class, almost killed me" Draco said, Snape said nothing

"Oh, well, Ms. Weasley, detention…" Snape started to say

"Professor, it was my fault that we were late, don't punish her" Draco said quietly

"Alright, as you wish, do not let it happen again, and next time Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy here won't be there to bail you out, now get to work, you should have partners to work with who have already started the draught." Snape said

"Yes sir" the two said and walked away, Ginny mouthing 'thank you'

Class had gone well except for the mishap with Neville Longbottom, who had spilled some of his draught down the front of his robes and put him to sleep, he had to be brought up to the hospital wing to be given the antidote.

………

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Draco asked walking up behind her after potions and advanced potions

"Yeah, walk with me to the Great Hall" Ginny said

"Ok um, Ginny" Draco said stopping and grabbing her arm so she was almost pressed up against him

"Yeah?" Ginny asked quietly. He pressed himself closer to her, lips only inches apart.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled.

………

A/N

Okay so here is the new chapter 2, hope you like it; I tried to make it longer, maybe it is, not too sure. If there are any noticeable mistakes please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is the new chapter 3, I hope people are reading. Anyway, to the good stuff.

………

"Ugh" both Ginny and Draco sighed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Ron asked.

"Nothing mother!" Ginny said and stormed away.

"What are you doing with my little sister!" Ron bellowed.

"Why does it matter to you?" Draco asked

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" Ron bellowed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, why is it every time I see the two of you, you are fighting?" Professor McGonagall said walking out of the shadows

"I..." Ron said

"Detention, both of you, not only tonight but for as long as it takes for you two to stop acting like little children" McGonagall said

"But Professor!" Ron argued

"No buts Mr. Weasley, you will be in my office every night at 7" McGonagall said and returned to the classroom she came out of without giving either to respond.

………

'_I hate my brother!' _Ginny thought to herself as she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey Gin" Hermione said pulling Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Hermione" Ginny said

"You seem a bit off, what's going on?" Hermione asked

"I hate my brother!" Ginny said

"Why is that?" Hermione asked

"Because he is an arsehole! He never lets me do things I want to do, he treats me like I'm a little girl, like I can't make decisions on my own, and I am sick of it, I want a life with him and all of my other brothers out of it!" Ginny said

"But you are a little girl" a husky voice said from behind her.

"No I'm not!" she said turning around ready to punch the person who said it.

"But you really are" Draco said

"I thought you were my brother, and if you were I was going to punch you out." Ginny said

"You wouldn't" Draco said

"Yeah actually I would, I am so sick and tired of him trying to run my life, I am 16 I am a big girl, I will be legal next year, then I am leaving, I can do magic outside of school this year because I am 7th year but still, next year I am getting my apparation license, and then I am leaving my house!" Ginny said, she didn't notice but Hermione had left the two alone.

"Awe don't be like that, your family loves you, trust me," Draco said "You should be glad you don't have a family like mine, all they want is for me to produce an heir before I die."

"That can't be true" Ginny said

"Yeah it really is" Draco said.

There was a long pause both not knowing what to say. They stood there in silence for what seemed like 5 minutes, but really 30 seconds when Ginny finally spoke up.

"Well I'm a bit hungry and I have to get ready for my afternoon classes, I'll see you later" Ginny said

"Okay" Draco said "bye"

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and got something small to eat and made her way up to Gryffindor common room to gather her books and go to class.

………

"What was she thinking?" Ron asked Harry angrily

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused

"She was going to kiss him!" Ron bellowed. Everyone around him went quiet "what am I wearing something that belongs to you lot?" Everyone began talking and eating again and ignored Ron and Harry.

"Shh" Harry said, "Here she comes" The two watched as Ginny got food and left.

"Ugh!" Ron said, "I can't believe her, she walks in here like nothing happened and she expects me to just not say anything about that mangy git!"

"I know!" Harry said, "I think you should have a talk with her and tell her to stay away from him"

………

_This is great! _Ginny thought _he has no idea, but yet again, neither do I. _

………

"So?" Goyle asked Draco as he walked into Slytherin common room.

"So what?" Draco asked

"So…?" Goyle asked again

"You are going to have to make a sentence you blundering fool!" Draco said

"So did you do what you wanted to?" Crabbe asked

"No" Draco said, "maybe next time"

………

"Okay everyone" little Professor Flitwick said to his class "practice that charm on each other, nothing should go wrong, even if you do it wrong" he said looking at Neville "Ginny Weasley, could I please speak with you?"

"Yes sir?" she asked going over to him

"I have a student in 7th year that isn't doing so great and you seem to have the highest mark in this class" Flitwick said "yes it is even higher than Hermione"

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked amazed

"Yes" Flitwick said "I would like you to give one of your fellow classmates a hand this year, they seem to be having some, you could say, troubles"

"It's Neville right?" Ginny asked exasperatedly "I'll do it"

"No it isn't Neville" Flitwick said, "he is actually holding a fairly good mark, his written tests are making up for his… lack in practical"

"I'll still do it, I don't care as long as I can still play Quidditch" Ginny said. Since many of the original team mates have left school she has worked hard to be good, she has been a chaser and since her 4th year when people were kicked off the team because of Umbridge.

"Okay, meet me here at 5:00 tonight" Flitwick said, "I know it is early but this student has a detention tonight they must attend"

"Okay" Ginny said thinking nothing of the person.

………

"Where are you going?" Ron asked Ginny, as she was about to leave the common room

"For your information I am tutoring someone in Charms tonight, I have to be there in 5 minutes" Ginny said "it couldn't be later because they have a detention"

"Ginny!" Ron said but too late, she was already out the door. "You know who she is tutoring?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Who?" Hermione asked not looking up from her book, she didn't really care, but she learned over the years that if she didn't respond to a question of the sort from Ron she would have to listen to him whine about it later, and she hated when he whined.

"Draco Malfoy"

………

"Ginny" Flitwick said a little too enthusiastically

"Hello"

"Okay, Draco should be here any minute" Flitwick said

"Draco?" Ginny said falling over her words

"Yes, did I not tell you who you were tutoring?" Flitwick asked

"No" Ginny said, "I can't do this!"

"I'm very sorry Ms. Weasley, but could you for tonight and if you would like I could get someone else to do it from now on" Flitwick said

"Okay"

Draco came in 5 minutes late, Ginny could tell he didn't care about his mark in this class; he was just there because he had to be.

"Okay you two" Flitwick said "I just wanted to make sure you were here on time, I will be back in an hour, I have a lot of my own work to get done, I will see the two of you later?" he said more than asked

"Yes sir" Draco said before Ginny could respond.

"Okay" Ginny said hesitantly just after Flitwick left the classroom "what do you need help with?"

"Theory" Draco said "and some practical"

"Well we can start with theory," Ginny said a little more assertively.

The two went over to Flitwicks desk and she sat at one side and he pulled a char over and sat beside her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked

"Well if I'm going to learn I should be able to read the parchment right side up don't you think?" Draco asked

"Yeah I guess" Ginny said a little embarrassed at the stupid mistake she made.

"So" he said "could we start with the Portus Charm?"

"Yeah sure" Ginny said "It's the one to make Port Keys, although we can't use them here, Flitwick still wants us to know about them and how to cast them..."

"Oh I see" Draco said not paying attention to the book Ginny was referencing. He was paying more attention to her eyes, her mouth, the way she formed words, and the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she got nervous.

"Draco?" Ginny said looking up from the book she was reading from "are you paying attention" she giggled.

"Yes…" Draco said. He knew the room was empty and also he knew what he wanted.

As Ginny was looking at him waiting for the rest of his answer, Draco leaned close and brushed his lips against hers. Ginny wasn't exactly caught off guard, and when he felt her kiss him back he kissed her with great passion.

………

"You!"

………

A/N

Okay this chapter done, hope people are reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"You!" Ron yelled at the two

"Ugh" Ginny said pulling away from Draco

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing to my sister?" Ron shrieked

"Do you really want to know?" Draco said laughing

"I've had enough of you!" Ron said pulling out his wand

"Ron!" Ginny said getting up from her chair and standing between the two boys who now both had their respective wands pointing at each other. "Honestly, act your age"

"Get out of the way Ginny" Draco said

"No, put the wands down" Ginny said very calm "I'm not going to let you two blow each others heads off."

"Well if it has to happen, then there is nothing I can do about it" Ron said, "he treats everyone like shite anyway, no one will miss him"

"Ron, HELLO! What am I invisible?" Ginny yelled, "I would! But you don't care, do you?"

"Gin…I …" Ron stammered

"No Ron, I'm sick of being treated like a 2 year old, I'm 16, I'm just as capable as you are, I can make decisions for myself, and if I make a mistake, I will learn from it, yes I am the youngest in the family, but I don't need a babysitter 24/7!" Ginny said "and you can tell mom and dad that one when you go home for the holidays next, because I'm staying here. And you" she said turning to Draco "just because my brother is an arse doesn't mean you can just go blow his bloody brains out when you feel like it, he is still family, and don't suck too much out of it Ron, I'm saying it because of mom and dad, and I wouldn't want Draco to spend the rest of his days in Azkaban just because of a bloody prick like you!"

"Ginny…" both Draco and Ron said

"No, both of you, enough is enough put your damn wands away and go to your detention!" Ginny said "and hopefully if McGonagall is right you two will be able to put your differences behind you and act civil to one another!"

………

That following weekend Draco and Ron were still going to detentions with Professor McGonagall. Their detention consisted of them having an actual conversation without raising their voices, or stopping the conversation for more than one minute, and they were to talk for 30 minutes. They thought it was useless; the first four days they were there, they said nothing to each other. Two nights they were asked to clean with Filch, and they cleaned in silence.

………

"So" Crabbe asked Draco while they were sitting in their common room on Saturday afternoon.

"What Crabbe?" Draco asked an owl flew in from somewhere around the dormitory entrance. "Hang on"

Draco noticed the owl was his own, and as soon as the owl dropped the letter, he ripped the seal and read the note.

_Draco, _

_How dare you deceive me, and especially with that mudblood loving Weasley. You know what you are supposed to be doing. Quit fooling around with her, the Dark Lord is getting upset with you, and with me because he doesn't have her yet. The Dark Lord has been helping as much as he can, making sure she has that Dream every so often, and I don't know how but he has found a way to get inside the head of Dumbledore, so be happy that Dumbledore wasn't himself when you and Ginny went to see him the other day. _

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy _

_P.S. Don't fall for her!_

Draco got some extra parchment and found a quill and ink laying on a table and borrowed it and wrote back to his father

_Father,_

_Everything is going as planned, do not worry about that, the Dark Lord will get what he wants very soon, how can I get her to come home with me on break when she doesn't even trust me?_

_Draco _

He called his Eagle owl down from the rafters so that he could send his response to his father.

"So you haven't completely followed through with your plans?" Crabbe asked

"Yeah, I don't know what I am going to do, I will have to talk to Snape and see if he can help, but I have to be discrete with what I say to him, I can't just tell him 'yeah I want a potion so that Ginny will trust me so that I can kill her'" Draco said

"Yeah, we could always get your cloak and sneak into Snapes quarters…" Crabbe said

"You really aren't that bright are you?" Draco said laughing "you can't just sneak into his quarters, he has charms and spells protecting it since Potter got in there in our 4th year."

"Oh" Crabbe said

"Where's Goyle anyway?" Draco asked

"In the Great Hall eating still." Crabbe said

"What a bloody glutton" Draco laughed

………

"Hey Gin" Hermione said sitting on the couch beside her

"Hey" Ginny said looking at the fire. Even thought it was the middle of September they still had the fire lit, mostly for light, and someone had figured out how to charm it so that when it got cold it would give off heat, but when it was a certain temperature it would just give off light.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked "you weren't at lunch today"

"Nothing really, I'm just kind of upset with my brother, I don't know what has gotten into him"

"He is just looking out for you" Hermione said

"But I told him what I was doing" Ginny said, "I told you too didn't I?"

"No you didn't" Hermione said

"Okay, well, you know that Draco wants to be friends again right?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded "I don't think so, but I am going along with it so that I can figure out what these dreams are about, and his father is still a Death Eater, I know it, and something big is going to happen with him I can feel it, but I don't know when so, I am going to stick it out and figure things out, and I told Ron this and he is glad, but then when I would try and be 'friends' with Draco he would get mad and he would shove me away from Draco, hypothetically speaking, and it is really starting to bug me"

"What a bloody git! I can't believe he's doing that to you" Hermione said

"I know, can you please try and keep him and Harry away from me?" Ginny said laughing

"I'll do my best" Hermione said

"Did you hear about their Detentions?"

………

"Draco?"

"Yes Goyle"

"I got a letter today from my father, the Dark Lord is upset" Goyle said

"Yes I know he is" Draco said holding up his own letter from his father.

………


	5. Chapter 5

"This is never going to work," Draco said sitting up in his bed. He looked at the clock on his beside table _3:30 am. _"Shit! This is _way_ too early for me"

He crawled out of his bed and walked around his room trying to get the feeling back in his feet, they made quiet slapping noises on the floor every step he took.

"What am I going to do?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger.

He made his way over to his private bathroom and turned the shower on. He undressed and stepped in, hissing as the cold water poured over his body. Quickly scrubbing his body he reached for the tap and turned it off and sticking his hand out to find a towel.

After drying off he threw some clothes off and made his way out of the Slytherin common room. He started walking, not knowing where his feet would take him; he made his way out of the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. The moon was still out, not quite full, but still just as beautiful and reflecting off the calm lake. He saw someone laying on a lone rock by the lake, quietly and carefully he made his way over to the person.

"Ginny?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Mm?" she mumbled "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep" Draco said.

"Oh" Ginny said.

"You better be careful out here Gin. No one knows what could be lurking in the Forest at this time of night, well morning" Draco said

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up.

"4 o'clock" Draco said

"I whish I could get some sleep" Ginny said.

"Welcome to my world" Draco said

"Do you get up like this often?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, usually every day, but I haven't been out here in a long time" Draco said

"Oh yeah"

"Mhm" Draco nodded

Taking a look around Draco saw no lights on in the castle except for a few fires here and there, but he didn't see people. Draco then turned back to Ginny and reached his hand out touching her cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"What?" Ginny asked blushing

"You are, your eyes, your hair, your smile, I've never seen anything like it" Draco said

"Draco… don't kiss up to…" Draco cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, softly at first, then more forceful when she began kissing him back.

"Draco…" Ginny said pulling away.

"Shh" Draco said pressing his finger to her lips "it's okay"

Removing his finger he pulled her down gently laying her on the grass where he was sitting. He then ran a tender hand up her side resting just below her breast. Looking deep in her eyes, he leaned toward her and kissed her with more passion that she had ever seen from any man.

Something inside of Ginny was screaming for him to stop, but she just wouldn't make him, then something hit her like a ton of bricks and she started to feel light headed, she could feel herself drift off into what seemed like a seep.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said starting to cry

"What?" Ginny asked trying to sit up, she didn't recognize her surroundings "where am I?"

"Ginny, you need to lay back down and rest" Mrs. Weasley said putting a hand on her shoulder and getting her to lay back down on the bed. 

"Mum, please tell me where I am, I…" Ginny said beginning to tear up, "I'm scared"

"Ginny dear, you're in the hospital" Mrs. Weasley said "something happened the Aurors are trying to figure out what happened."

"I'm kinda tired…" Ginny said, "I'm going to…." Everything went black.

"Ginny!" Draco said when he seen her eyes flutter "are you ok? What happened?"

"I.. I seen more of my past" Ginny said "I seen when I was in the hospital. I have to go owl my mum, I… I have to go." She got up and walked quickly back to the castle and up to the Common Room to get some parchment and write a letter to her mother.

"Ginny!" Draco said rushing after her "you need to rest, you're running yourself down"

"No, I'm not, I need to send mum and owl, I need some answers, I need to find out what is going on with my life, why I can't remember anything, why I can't remember you in my past." Ginny said.

_What am I doing with her? _Draco thought as she shoved the huge doors open_ I'm supposed to get her to fall for me, but me not fall for her, how do you expect me to manage that one father?_

His thoughts began to drift from one thing to another, what was he going to do when he got Ginny to the Manor, would she even go, he didn't want to repeat time. Not too long later he found himself outside of his Common Room and giving the password to the gargoyle. He made his way to his room and stripped down to his skivvies and crawled into his king size bed. After a short time he began to fall into a deep slumber and not a peaceful one at that, a horrid dream that he knew could only be the work of the Dark Lord himself.

Once Ginny got to the Common Room and got parchment and began her letter to her mother.

_Mum, _

_I was talking to Dumbledore not too long ago and he told me that I was friends with Draco when I was younger. I've been having this dream, I've had five nights in a row. Can you help me understand? I have a few other questions for you too. When I was younger was I in the hospital for a while? And if I was how long was I in there for and why? Please help me understand this mum, it's starting to scare me, I don't know what is happening with me. _

_Love  
Ginny_

After writing the letter she raced to the owlery. She didn't care if she got caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, she just wanted to get this letter sent.

"Pig!" she yelled once she got into the owlery. Most of the owls were sleeping in and the ones who woke turned their backs to her and gave a disgruntled hoot and went back to sleep, but Pig, he fluttered down and landed on one of the lower perches and Ginny tied the letter to the birds leg and sent him off.

………

"Ginny!" a female voice said, "Ginny wake up, you're going to be late"

"What?" Ginny said sitting up abruptly "What's going on?"

"You have to get ready, we have potions first thing today, get your stuff together and let's go!" Hermione said.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked

"It's nine o'clock," Hermione said

"Shit!" Ginny grumbled "I don't have much time, when does class start?"

"Nine-thirty" Hermione said.

"Ok, give me a few minutes to get ready" Ginny said.

"Ginny there you are" Ron said ten minutes later when Ginny walked down the stairs. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing, let's go" Ginny said and they all went down to the dungeons for potions.

They got to the classroom and Snape called Ginny up to his desk.

"Yes sir?" Ginny said as she approached him.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office right now" Snape said

"Ok, thank you sir" Ginny said gathering her things and walking out of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" someone said behind her as she swiftly left the classroom.

"What?" Ginny said turning around and seeing that it was Draco. "Oh, it's you"

"Well thanks for the hello" Draco said "Where are you going, don't you have potions?"

"Yes I do, but Dumbledore wants to see me" Ginny said, "he's waiting, so I have to go"

"Ok, I'll see you later then?" Draco said

"Yeah, talk to you later" Ginny said

………

"Come in Ginny" she heard from inside the headmasters' office

"You wanted to see me?" Ginny asked

"Yes, please come in and have a seat" Dumbledore said

Once she had taken a seat, she could see Dumbledore thinking intently, his eyes still had that typical twinkle, but he had been staring at his fingers which were entwined and laying on the desk. After a few seconds of silence he began to speak.

"Ginny, I received a letter from your mother this morning" Dumbledore said. "I know you sent her a letter very early this morning. She has asked me to talk to you about what happened."

He allowed that to sink in before continuing "yes you were in the hospital for a long time when you were a child, about 5 years. Your dream in which includes Draco and his father happened to you, the exact cause of what happened to you is still unknown. Your mother tried to find out for years why this was all happening and she went to your grandmother to see if she could help you any, she was told to look in the attic and hidden there she found a book. In this large book were written entries from someone and it explained everything that happened in the past, how it came to be. How you're people were created. I can't tell you what you are. That's part of the transformation, but you will change on your 17th birthday. I'll be able to explain everything to you then." Dumbledore said "do you have any questions?"

"Wow, you can't even tell me what I am?" Ginny asked, "just that I'm something and I'm going to transform on my 17th birthday?"

"I'm sorry, but that's the way the spell worked, someone got angry that they their child was told because they called it a disease and from that particular time they created a spell that anyone who had the 'disease' would not be able to be told, the people had assumed that if they weren't told, they would be able to continue their life as normal, but that was a shock to them when their next child transformed on their 17th birthday and they were forced to tell the child what was going on. So from then on, that's the way it stayed. It generations, every child that is born to that particular person will have children that transform, then it skips until their great great grandchildren."

"Oh, so why haven't my brothers 'transformed'?" Ginny asked

"But they have, you just don't see it, because of the spell, you can't sense it and you can't see them when they are in their forms, but at the exact time you were born on the day you were born you will transform and will be able to see everything that they will. I'm hoping that they will help you through it all" Dumbledore said

"So that's why Ron has been so protective this year!" Ginny said.

"Possibly"

"Ok, but I'm still confused, will I be able to change back?" Ginny asked, "I mean would I be able to look normal, like I do now?"

"Of course, you will be able to change at will, but that takes practice and patience. It couldn't take days, it could take months or even years" Dumbledore said, "everyone is different"

"Ok" Ginny said, "this is a lot to take in, am I dreaming?"

"No Ginny, you are not dreaming" Dumbledore said smiling, "how about you go back to class and if you have any other questions that I might be able to help you with you can either come see me or go to Professor McGonagall and she'll let me know that you are looking for me."

"Ok, thanks" Ginny said getting up "thank you for what you can tell me. Oh one other thing sir, can you please write me a note stating that I've been here, last time Snape tried to give me detention"

After she had gotten her note, she made her way back to potions. There wasn't much time left of class but she still had to go otherwise suffer the consequences. 'A week' she thought 'a week until my birthday, what's going to happen'

Ginny was outside the potions classroom and didn't even realize it, her feet had carried her there while she daydreamed about what was going to happen to her when she transformed. She pushed the heavy door open as quietly as possible but because it was so heavy. When she walked into the room it smelled awful and she started to feel light headed so she leaned on the door, which she had closed behind her, and closed her eyes.

"Ginny!" Ron said from across the room stealing her from her thoughts "what did you do to your hair?"

………


End file.
